Sailor Crisis
by ErquPheme
Summary: Det började som en vanlig dag, men efter en incident så måste Axl och Zero, tillsammans med den hemlighetsfulla Lumine, hjälpa X med "hans nya jag"...
1. Chapter 1

**Denna fanfiction fick sin idé när jag och en vän satt upp en natt. För er som gillar inte crackfics, eller fanfictions utav det mer humoristiska hållet, bör inte läsa detta.  
**

**Ingen pairing och yaoi kommer att direkt förekomma, för jag försöker hålla på ett viss nivå utav canon mellan karaktärerna.**

**Skulle det finnas intresse kommer fanfictionen översättas som småningom till engelska.**

**Det här ska utspelas precis i början av Mega man X8.**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Det började som en vanlig dag för våra hjältar, inte trodde dem att det här skulle ske. Ljudet utav alarmet hördes över korridorerna. Maverick Hunters från alla håll förberedde inför striden, vilket tar dem bara några minuter. Minuterna efter är trupperna borta.

Alia sitter med kolleget, bestående utav Pallete och Layer, som vanligt letar dem efter all nödvändiga data om den maverick och det område som den befinner sig i.

"Vi får kalla på dem andra", säger Layer i en seriös ton till Alia, medan hon har sin blick mot sin skärm. Något Alia misstänkte också, hon nickar till och kallar på dem andra; X, Zero och Axl.  
"X, Zero och Axl; dem andra kommer inte klara av att ta ut den här mavericken"

Det tar inte långt tid innan dem kommer till rummet.

X och Zero kommer in med Axl i efterkälken.

"Vad vet ni om mavericken?" Frågar Zero direkt.

"Uh, ja…Mavericken är för stark, den är byggd för långdistans strider och att gå emot den i närstrid är inte någon val…", säger Layer snabbt och försöker dölja rodnaden i hennes ansikte.

"Flera robotar samt reploids har gått maverick på grund av att just denna har infekterat dem", avslutar Alia.

X ser på skärmen bekymmersamt. Mavericken är en reploid, men inte någon han känner.

"Det ser inte ut som om vi har mycket val…" säger X och ser mot sina kamrater, Zero och Axl, med en bestämd blick.

"Låt mig ta hand om mavericken!" svarar snabbt Axl med ett leende. "Den här jobbet låter nästan för perfekt för mig!"

"Någon måste fixa dem andra…" säger Zero, menat till honom.

"Zero! Låt mig hjälpa till med det!" svarar Pallete glatt.

"Tack Pallette" säger Zero artigt.

X nickar mot Zero, ser mot Axl och säger:

"Jag följer med dig Axl"

Väl i stadsdelen råder det kaos, dem som är infekterade går attack mot allt och inget. Zero springer snabbt till undsättning och lämnar kvar Axl och X.

"Mavericken finns i sector 18-C!" säger Alia konsist.

"Vi är på väg dit!", svarar X snabbt och börjar springa mot det riktningen, tillsammans med Axl.

"Heh! Zero missar fan det roliga!" säger Axl väl på väg dit.

"Du ser allt som roligt"

"Åh, nä! Hatar att sitta still!"

"Juste…"

Det piper till i komradion. X sätter igång samtalet, det var Layer.

"X, jag har nytt info om mavericken! Den har elektriska baserade attacker, den kan endast använda det via direkt kontakt och slår ut system med det!"

"Ok! Uppfattat!"

X ser plötsligt mavericken och stannar upp, vilket Axl gör detsamma.

Mavericken, som just krossar ett fordon in i en byggnad, kunde det inte misstas att denne var helt och hållet ostabil. Ofrivilliga ryck och gnistor kommer från honom. En reploid i det skicket kunde man inte hitta någon annanstans, trasig eller bättre; ett gående vrak.

"Shit….han är av värsta laget…" säger Axl smått förvånat och drar fram sina vapen.

Mavericken märker dem, får fram autovapen från sin kropp, vrider sitt huvud och ger från sig ett metalliskt läte. Den börjar avfyra maniskt mot dem.

Båda hoppar undan.

X lyckas gömma sig bakom rasrester, medan olyckligtvis lyckades Axl inte hitta någon form av en vägg han kunde gömma sig bakom.

Mavericken, kunde se lätt honom och fortsatte sitt mål mot honom, genom att avfyra mot honom med sina autogevär. Axl, tar sig snabbt ifrån den, men mavericken fortsätter mata på.

Det var nu som X skulle kunna ta sin chans.

Försiktigt tar han sig fram mot fiende, medan han laddar sitt vapen, buster X.

Har hela sin blick fokuserat på den och tar sats när hans buster är fullt laddad.

Nästan tyst, kommer han från bakifrån mavericken och avfyrar sitt skott.

Ogillande, ser X hur den åkte ned mot marken och hur den sedan blir livlös.

Fortfarande har han sin blick fokuserat mot den, mest utav avsmak för det han utförde.

Plötsligt reser den sig upp, av ren reflex skjuter X en skott emot den.

Av det tar den någon steg bak från X. Det som skulle föreställa ett huvud var riktad mot skyn och ger ifrån sig ett ljud som påminde om en blandning utav en trasig radio och ett metalliskt skri.

X skyddade sina audioreceptorer av rent obehag.

Axl kommer till undsättning, skjuter med sina två Axl bullets mot mavericken.

Det ända det gjorde var att den slutade göra ljudet, lutar sen fram sitt huvud, har sina lysdioder till ögon riktade mot X.

X hann inte reagera, då den greppar taget om honom, ger ifrån sig samma skri som tidigare och ger ifrån sig kraftig elchock som sänder X in mot en nu övergiven Tv-butik.

"Nu jävlar!" skriker Axl, skjuter ned den med sina vapen.

X hade redan försvagat den tillräckligt, så när han väl sköt emot den, kunde man nästan se hur bitar bara föll av från mavericken. Reploiden faller till slut ihop och blir där liggande.

Axl ser mot den, kort och sänker sina vapnen, springer sedan fram till den livlöse X, ruskar på honom.

"X! Com'on, det är över nu!" säger Axl med oro som han försökte dölja.

I den butiken, ekade någonstans från en tv-apparat;

"…ödet är dolt…går ej att se….vad som väntar dig, står i stärnorna…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, det var ett tag sen som jag uppdaterade, mycket har hänt! Men nu försöker jag kommer igång med detta igen! Kapitlet kan vara lite dåligt skrivet, för att den har varit klar sedan länge.**

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Ingen reaktion från X. Den lågmälda musiken från en ensam tv-apparat gjorde situationen inte bättre.

"…Sailor Moon min vän…".

Axl ändrar sitt tonläge, nästan som det skulle kunna väcka livet på honom.

"X, det är över nu…"

Den rödhårige ser sig osäkert runt, som om någon skulle kunna komma fram bara sådär.

"…Fan…"

Ser ned mot X och drar upp honom, har bestämt sig för att bära honom därifrån. Tanken försvann dock när han hör en välbekant röst.

"X! Axl!"

Axl ler lite smått lättad, men får direkt tillbaka sitt seriösa ton.

"Zero! Hitåt!"

Mycket riktigt så var det Zero som trädde fram från gatan. Med en oroat blick tar han sig snabbt till dem. Utan en närmare eftertanke, tittade Zero först till X, det behövdes inte en expert för att se att X är illa däran.

Axl blir smått illa till mods, det här händer nästan aldrig.

"Vi måste ta tillbaka honom…och det är snabbt!", säger Zero med en allvarlig ton.

Axl nickar till svars.

Väl utanför butiken är det en liten grupp från basen som tar hand om det återstående vraket av reploiden.

Men den uppmärksamheten som den hade försvann när dem får se Axl bära ut X som är livlös.

"Ta med den till basen, den måste analyseras", säger Zero kort till dem, men det märks att han inte ville att dem skulle tänka mer på X, i alla fall inte nu.

Både Zero och Axl tar sig snabbt därifrån, fortfarande med en livlös X.

Senare, väl tillbaka till basen, tittar en reploid till X, specialiserad för skador och diverse fel.

Zero står inte långt ifrån denne reploid, med en seriös blick. Axl blev tidigare uthyst från rummet efter tidigare moment av hans otålighet.

Med en smått bekymrat blick vänder sig specialisten mot Zero, väl när hon mötte hans blick ser hon istället mot marken för att känns bättre så.

"…jag kan inte…hitta något fel på X…förlåt mig…"

"Det är inte ditt fel, tack för hjälpen", svarar Zero lugnt.

Reploiden tittar försiktigt upp och nickar.

"…jag ska lämnar er…"

Och hon lämnar rummet.

Plötsligt börja Xs kärna lysa upp, utan Zero märker det.

Zero vänder sig mot sin vän, märker att han är online.

"X…?"

* * *

Utanför väntar Axl otåligt. Han gillar verkligen inte att vänta, speciellt inte om det gäller sådana här situationer. Ser att specialisten går ut, men han väljer att vänta på Zero.

Plötsligt händer något oväntat.

Ett skrik hördes från rummet där X och Zero var, sekunden efter ser han Zero kommer ut och snabbt stänger dörren efter sig.

Direkt efter vänder sig den långhårige reploiden till Axl, med en allvarlig blick.

"Axl, minns du något från striden!? Vad som helst!", säger Zero snabbt.

Axl får ett förvirrat uttryck i ansiktet utav Zero.

"V-va?! Vad snackar du om!?", frågar Axl.

" .helst…", svarar Zero och biter ihop.

Axl förstår inte vad som försiggår, men försöker tänka på vad som hände. Det ända var just den elchock som X fick som var den mest minnesvärda. Elchocken…?

"Nu när jag tänker efter, han flög in mot en Tv-butik…sen var det där med musiken…"

"Vad för musik!?"

"Något om en Sailor Moon…hurså?"

Zero får en ogillande uttryck i ansiktet med det sistnämnda.

"Axl, vi har problem"

* * *

"Må jag fråga om vad detta problem är…?"

Den långhårige reploiden hör den frågan ställa sig bakom honom. Han vänder sig om med en seriös blick och ser att framför honom står en reploid som han har aldrig tidigare sett.

Men han vet vem denne är.

"Vad gör ni är?", frågar Zero lugnt.

Reploiden ler smått när han fick den frågan.

"Jag söker X, det är en sak jag skulle vilja ta upp med honom"

Axl hade kikat över Zeros axel och har dem senaste sekunderna försökt koppla ihop vem främlingen var.

"Eh…vem är han?", tittar Axl frågande på Zero.

Som respons gav Zero en blick av smått trötthet, men försöker bortse att det är Axl som han pratar med. Med gest visar han för Axl.

"Detta är Lumine, direktörn för Jakob projektet"

Zero ser hur den unge reploiden spärrar upp sina ögon. Med en ton av blandning utav intresse och inte intresserad, sa han;

"Oh…"

"…."

Zero ser tillbaka mot Lumine, som verkar se roat mot dem två.

Han ignorerar den faktumet, frågar:

"X kan inte just nu, ni komma tillbaka senare"

Lumine ser smått fundersam mot Zero.

"Vad är det som är problemet?"

"Kan tyvärr inte berätta det"

"Så vad var det där med…Sailor Moon..? Visst var det så?"

Zero får mer allvarligare blick av Lumine, han hade alltså hört.

"Ey! Så du vet vad det är för något!?", frågar Axl plötsligt seriöst.

Den lila håriga reploiden ger ifrån sig ett leende mot Axl, fortsätter lugnt;

"Nog vet jag om den, jag har trots allt data från reploids, samt att jag möter människor dagligen"

Zero ger ifrån sig en ogillande utryck, han märker vad Lumine är ute efter. Däremot ler Axl när han hör svaret.

"Så vad är det!?"

Lumine hånler lite mot Axl när han fick frågan.

"Vad är det som är problemet?"

Axl tittar mot Zero, som i sin tur har sin blick fäst mot Lumine.

Zero blickar snabbt runt, så att ingen annan ska behöva höra detta, han har inget annat val än att göra det. Sedan tillbaka mot Lumine och säger lågmält;

"X…verkar ha fått en skada i systemet, han tror att han är en tjej som heter Usagi…".

Lumine ger ifrån sig ett förvånat uttryck, men det tycker Zero är bättre än;  
Axl skrattar till av den nyheten, vilket Zero svarade med en kall blick.  
Av det slutar han direkt.  
Med en fundersam blick säger Lumine:

"…på det viset, jag tror det går att lösas"

"Eh!? Hurdå?!", frågar Axl snabbt.

Zero ser mot Lumine med en bestämd blick, slappnar sedan av och säger:

"Låt höra nu"

Som svar ger Lumine ifrån sig ett svagt leende.


End file.
